


疯子

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 努德内观察沙里贝尔的火焰魔法。





	疯子

疯子。沙里贝尔常收到这样的评价。

即将步入死地的异端者们眼中燃起火焰时，发颤的双唇间常常抖落出这个词，皇都的街道上仅从流言逸闻中听说自己伟绩的贵妇别开脸去，常飘绕在扇子背后的也有这个词，就连那些每日抬头不见低头见的同僚背过身去也常以此作为自己的头衔，而那些毕恭毕敬的下属，在自以为他看不见的地方终于打直战战兢兢的双腿时，也毫不吝啬对自己作这番称赞。

疯子就疯子吧，沙里贝尔满不在乎地想，摧枯拉朽的火焰不就该是疯狂的吗？他甚至有些得意，认为这个词虽不中听，却暗示着力量与卓越，而名为恐惧与敬畏的尊重更是可以为他省去很多琐碎麻烦。

名声在外的结果是几乎所有人都对他保持退避三舍的态度，就连皇都里那些从他身上品味出独特魅力的少女们，也只将对他的仰慕恰到好处地保持在言语中，没有谁想跟这位异端审问官单独约会。

沙里贝尔习惯了这样的独来独往，反倒是忽然间多出的陪伴让他感到浑身不自在。看来今后将要长期共事的份上，沙里贝尔懒得计较他躲在庭院的树丛背后窥探自己施展烈焰，可今日他竟然明目张胆地教皇厅一路随行至审问局。虽然他缄默不语安静得像片影子，偶尔跟自己同事招呼说话也彬彬有礼，由着他去似乎倒也无妨。可这说不上冒犯也的确是对方权限内的行为却让沙里贝尔心里燃起烦躁的火焰。

既然他有意想看看自己如何指导旧下属履行天职，那就瞧着呗。前异端审问官倒也有些好奇，这位圣职者白魔法师闻到囚犯皮肉上滋滋作响的油花散发出的烤肉味时，会是什么样的表情。

然而那人并没有什么表情，只停下来从不知何处摸出瓶药剂，仰头便喝了下去，神情自如地仿佛正坐在歌剧院最上乘的包厢里品酒看戏。

倒是沙里贝尔在那双冷澈的绿眼睛审视下感到颈项发凉，墙壁上的影子将液体倒入喉咙的动作绷断他牵系着耐心的最后神经，他终于忍无可忍地回过头去，语气沉怒地对墙边重新开始书写的学者说：“你到底是来干嘛的？”

“观察、记录、比较、分析、存档、思考……然后……”努德内一字一句地回答得很认真，绿色的眼睛在房间的暗处格外发凉，如同午夜晃动的萤火，“然后没了，大概就这些。”

“干嘛偏偏挑上我？”沙里贝尔如是问，将挂在刑讯柱上的囚犯留给下属们，语气不满却步态款款地朝着那坐在阴影中的人走去。

“因为您很强，伊修加德的魔法师中恐怕没有人比您更强。”努德内诚实地回答，说的是赞美的话，却不见半点阿谀的表情。

“你那位学长也同意你的看法吗？”沙里贝尔随脚踢过来张凳子，神态轻慢地坐上去问，目光漫不经心地从那几张画满符文的稿纸上滑过，却拼凑不出什么意义来。

“我不知道，我没跟他讨论过关于您的事，如果你想知道的话我可以去问。”努德内将那几张纸往沙里贝尔那边推移，好让对方看得更清楚些。

“别，免生不快，”沙里贝尔心里好气又好笑——这孩子是真傻还是揣着明白装糊涂，但他表面上却是满不在乎的，“反正不问我也知道。”

努德内不置可否，他对旁人的恩怨素来无甚有感，更没兴趣参与其中。奥默里克虽是他尊敬的学长，可不等于他讨厌的人自己就必须跟着保持距离。他毫不避讳对沙里贝尔的魔力所持有的欣赏态度，而奥默里克到目前为止除了眉眼间隐隐的无奈外，也并没有对此有过任何干涉。

“你刚刚喝的是什么？”沙里贝尔好奇地问。只要他不问话，对方就绝不肯多说。

“提神的药剂，长时间的专注会造成疲劳，而疲劳容易导致犯错，”努德内声音稳稳地介绍着，从衣服的褶皱里取出另一瓶，递到沙里贝尔面前，“我自己配置的，要来点吗？”

“不用，我现在清醒得很。”眼前的液体说不上是什么颜色，比蓝色泛红，比紫色偏黄，又比绿色更接近青靛。仅仅是视觉效果就足够提神的了，沙里贝尔在心里腹诽着，脸上带着散漫的笑容，手指朝对方那边晃了晃，“倒是你，前些天在花园里还没看够？干嘛非得到这儿来？”

“花园里太远了，看不清，只能记录能量的总值和大概区间，”努德内的声音平铺直叙，是学者谈论知识时惯用的语调，“这里倒是能看得仔细些。”

“你不怕吗？”沙里贝尔眺望着远处光明中正接受酷刑的囚犯，就连新晋的审问官都常有在工作时晕血或呕吐的，只能调任这些不中用的家伙做文职。

努德内摇摇头，想了想，平静地回答：“尚未发觉可怕之处。”

“是嘛？”沙里贝尔盯着努德内那沉静如湖的眸子，发现那水面竟半点涟漪也不起，坦然得不屑于去掩饰任何情绪，这异于常人的冷静落在审问官堪以剖心的眼刀子下，品起来的味道竟是另一种形式的疯狂，“你以前见过？”

“没见过，”努德内目光坦诚地回答，认真地思考后又稍稍为自己解释了下，“但我曾听过战场送来的伤员发出比这还惨烈的悲鸣，而身体里的那些组织和器官，作为学者我倒是曾有过不少接触，至于气味，知道那是因何而起也就不会紧张……”

他的声音不算高昂，却也没有特别压低，与话中内容不符的沉稳语调惹得好奇的审问官们纷纷回头来看这是谁，却又被沙里贝尔那冰冷如寒刃的视线吓得别回目光，将心里的恐惧变本加厉发泄到已经失去知觉的囚犯身上。

“……反正这样的事情每天都有，看到与不看到又有什么区别呢？”努德内淡淡地总结道，仍是看不出表情的样子。

“你赞成吗？这样的事。”沙里贝尔慢条斯理地问，将那几页反正也看不懂的符文推回去。

“不赞成，”努德内毫不犹豫地回答，目光诚实得近乎直白，“疼痛或许会让罪犯松口，可也无法排除屈打成招，从追求事实与真相的角度来说，并不是万无一失的做法。”

“那你有更好的建议吗？”沙里贝尔托着腮问，目光沿着对方脸侧的伤痕落下，又重新上移停留在那绿眼睛上。

“没有，”努德内摇头时发帘也跟着晃动，眼睛里荡漾起的影子仿佛波纹，却只是迷惑人的假象，他仍是没什么感觉的样子，“所以只要你没问，我就不做评判。”

“有意思，”沙里贝尔毫不掩饰自己目光中的放肆打量，眼前的年轻人不论是作为白魔法师还是作为学者，脸上的伤痕都多得不像他该有的，“你脸上的伤怎么来的？”

“脸上的是做实验炸的，眼睛上的是被妖异抓的。”努德内如实回答，丝毫不认为有任何隐瞒的必要。

“你召唤了妖异？”沙里贝尔惊讶地问，这无疑是异端行为，可审问官心里的即时念头却不是典训上的条文，而是这平日看着内敛稳重的白魔法师，那安然素净的眼睛背后究竟藏着怎样个疯狂的灵魂。

“不是我，”终于有些动态的波光在努德内眼里出现，他用比方才稍快的语速解释着，“召唤妖异是哈罗妮女神所不允许的行为，我不会做这样的事情，”顿了顿，他继续说，“正因为如此，在妖异为其他人所召唤的时候，我才不想错过近距离观察它们的机会。”

“疯子。”沙里贝尔上下唇轻碰，还没等他在自己的词库里搜罗出更合适的词，声音便自动地替他做出选择，将他最常听到的评价如流动的礼物般原样奉送。

“倒是有不少人这么说我。”努德内神情淡漠地回应，仿佛丝毫不觉得冒犯。

“比如呢？”沙里贝尔知道这问题有些越线，可异端审问官的生涯没让他养成尊重隐私的习惯。

努德内若有所思，陷入回忆让他的声音变轻了些，好像风从遥远的地方吹来:“对我感到失望的父亲、不喜欢我的哥哥、看不惯我的同学、教皇厅古板的圣职者同事……应该还有些别的人。”

“你不生气？”沙里贝尔觉得努德内简直有意思极了，起初将他跟奥默里克看错同类，可真是罕见地走眼。

“每个人都有表达意见的权利，”努德内的声音依旧平稳得如同静止的琴弦，“小时候倒是会有些难过，不过那是还不够成熟的缘故。”

“那你怎么看我呢？”沙里贝尔语调慵雅地抛出难题，这位异端审问官从不在乎别人眼中的自己什么模样，他只想听听努德内会如何作答。

努德内没有错过远处的审问官们目露惧色朝这边张望的神情，这对他们而言或许是个不小心就会送命的问题，他淡定地看着沙里贝尔那冷月般的眼睛，淡漠无味的声音带着些可称得上柔和的情绪：“正如我方才所说的，您是位强者，是位了不起的魔法师，且具有能够驾驭强大力量的智慧，同时又是位严格的领导者。”

“那你觉得奥默里克如何呢？”沙里贝尔继续问着，在当事人不在场的情况下打探消息对异端审问官而言是家常便饭，反正这本就是审讯室，礼节和教养进不来那扇铁门，倒是个不错的聊天地方。

“他学识渊博，虔诚勤勉，善良无私，待人温和……人们都说他是好人，我也不持反对意见，”努德内眨眨眼睛，说到那位学长的时候他的表情有些松动，像是想起来些什么事，忽然摇着头说，“不过他的魔法是真够无聊的，简直令人犯困。”

“他知道你的评价吗？”沙里贝尔闻言笑出声来，他感到心情十分不错，“尤其是最后一句。”

努德内认真地点着头，表情淡然地回答：“他当然知道，我冲着他的面说的——还忍不住打了个哈欠，但他觉得这无所谓。”

沙里贝尔昂起头，稍微构思了下这两位校友平日的相处模式，脸上浮现出恶趣味的笑容。他稍稍换了个坐姿，将手肘撑在桌子上，逐字吐出句问题：“那依你之见，我是好人吗？”

“您恐怕不是普遍意义上的好人，”努德内毫不避讳地回答，“但若要讲究严谨的话，完全不好的人亦并不存在，每个人都在特定时候，在特定人面前做过好人。”

“此话怎讲？”沙里贝尔慢条斯理地问。

“就比如，没人会说杀人犯是好人，可如果这位杀人犯也可能是位温柔耐心的丈夫，那么在他幸福的妻子眼里，他就是好人。”努德内尽量简单地陈述着自己的观点，他在沙里贝尔这里收获颇丰，认为自己也该做出相应的回馈，“这就像是火焰，它烧毁房屋的时候，人们说它是坏的，它温暖身躯的时候，人们说它是好的，本是源于同质的事物，好坏只取决于它何时以何种方式出现在何地。”

“那你觉得我什么时候是好人呢？”沙里贝尔摆出追问到底的态度，他很少遇到能如此引起他兴趣的谈话对象，可不想轻易放过他。

“比如现在，”努德内声音平稳，不开玩笑也不带讨好地说，“您为我的研究提供了帮助，那对我来说，至少这一刻，您就是好人。”

“有意思。”沙里贝尔托起下巴，望着努德内那双透彻得一览无遗的眼睛陷入沉思，仔细地品味着字里行间隐藏的深意，发现除了字面意思外再无他物。

“还有别的问题吗？”发问者忽然变成了努德内，他将桌子上的纸张堆叠整齐，收进了怀里，“我晚上有些别的事要处理，必须赶回教皇厅了。”

“没有，”沙里贝尔站起身来，施施然朝着门口走去，回过头来说，“不过你跟我来，我有些好东西给你看。”

“嗯。”努德内点点头，快步跟上，异端审问局的结构复杂，而他对这里并不熟悉。

沙里贝尔领着他穿过呻吟与哀嚎交织的地牢区域，然后从尽头的楼梯走到地面上的楼层，弧形的走廊连着宽阔的门厅，哈罗妮的塑像高高在上，俯视着对她宣誓效忠的两位法师。

“你可瞧好了。”沙里贝尔说话时嘴角挂着神秘的弧线，话音未落便有绚烂光明的火球自咒杖发出，瞬间迸发出令人叹为观止的热量。

正是这样可怕的爆发力让努德内只敢保持距离观察，但如今他站在沙里贝尔身边，置身于炽热的环带中安全的圆心，先前被遗漏的细节被清楚又安全地尽数捕捉。他掏出收好的稿纸，飞快地记了几个关键数据。

方才那骤然而出的火焰猛烈得令人震撼，将室内的空气烤得干燥灼热，却又被拿捏得精准无差，丝毫没有碰到地面与墙皮。随着沙里贝尔的收势，排列成圆环的火球逐渐减弱变小，明亮的热源淡去消失在原本阴暗的光线中。

沙里贝尔得意优雅地转过去，对身边站立得端正笔直的努德内说:“哎，我让你看了我的，是不是什么时候也该——”礼尚往来，他本想这么说的，然后约个闲时去趟西高或者云海。

可无数的流星将他的尾音吞没，随之而来的是拖曳着长尾的流星陨石。裁判所穹顶高悬却毕竟不能与真实的天幕相较，沙里贝尔辨不清那些将视野割裂成丝的闪光长线是自何而来，也不知它们会往哪而去，只见地面上丝毫没有碎石与粉尘的痕迹，眼前的景象仿佛是天神在眨动金色的睫毛，扫过人世间便成就这闪着光的丝幕。

“不会砸坏地板的，我将流星的运行控制在严格的区间里。”努德内瞧出观众脸上的惊异与难以掩饰的担忧，以安抚的语气解释着。

“还真是个疯子。”沙里贝尔毫不留情地点评着，不怒反笑，愉悦又满足。诞生于安静中的疯狂，爆发起来远比张扬肆意的那种惊心动魄。

“彼此彼此。”努德内回答，以手抚胸行了个礼，表情如来时那样平静，朝着被黄昏的光线照耀得灿烂辉煌的教皇厅走去。

2019-01-12


End file.
